Unexpected visitor
by 246kisses
Summary: Batistia is having a bad night, can a certain songbird make him feel better. Batistia/Lilian Garcia


I do not own any of the wrestlers,(I wish) they all belong to the wwe.

Story takes place after raw's 800Th episode. This is my first fanfic please be nice, and as always review.

* * *

"God damn Jericho! That was my fucking belt!" Batista was lying on his hotel room bed, icing his left knee and thinking about the night event's that had taken place.

"I had him, god damn it I had him!" No matter how many times he replayed it in his head, he still didn't know what had gone wrong. HE had that title won, but he had to show off, there was a chance were he could have walked out the cage door, but he didn't want to win like that. He wanted to have a pin over Jericho. That was his first mistake, his second was not watching Jericho close enough. If only he had seen Jericho grab that Steele piece, maybe he could have ducked.

Batista ran a hand through his hair and over his head, wincing slightly when he grazed over the bandage on his head. Well at least he hadn't needed stitches, that would just be another target for when he asked for his rematch next week.

Oh he was not waiting, he was damn sure going to invoke his rematch clause, no matter how fucked up his knee was,or how beaten his body felt. He would win his title back.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

Batista groaned.

People had been coming over all night to see how he felt. Only after Hornswoggle waltzed his little butt into his room did he decide to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. So far it had worked, but apparently not everyone on the roaster could read.

Sighing in defeat, Batista threw the icepack on the mattress and got up to answered his door, and got an unexpected surprise.

Lilian Garcia stood at his door.

"Hi Dave, am I interrupting anything?" Lilian asked walking into his hotel room without an invitation.

"Well come on in." Dave sarcastically replied.

"thanks."

Batista gave her a glare, either she was playing dumb blonde or she was ignoring his sarcasm.

"Look Lilian, nows not a good time."

"I know. I heard you yell at Hornswoogle and thought you might like to talk."

"The reason I threw out horny is the same reason I threw everyone else out. I want to be alone."

"yeah? Well to bad, lets see you throw me out."

Batista looked the Spanish songbird up and down, trying not to notice those gorgeous tan legs under her mini skirt. She knew damn well he wouldn't hurt a woman.

Sighing he sat down on his bed, replacing the icepack on his knee. Lilian sat right next to him.

"why are you here? we never really talked before."

"I was standing right there when Chris fell off the cage, the look in your face was heartbreaking. And, well I just wanted to talk to you, is that so terrible?"

Sighing again Batista look down at the floor.

"No its not terrible, and it _was _heartbreaking, I worked so hard to win that title just to watch that punk win it. I keep wondering what I could have done different, if there was something I missed. I've come with tons of different scenarios, but the one that sticks in my head most is that I had a chance to walk out the cage door, but I wanted a pin over Jericho. I wanted to show him that unlike him I'm not alot of talk, that I can get the job done. Does that make scenes?"

"No it doesn't."

Batista lifted his head up and looked at her. "care to elaborate?"

"What I mean Dave is that you don't have to prove to anyone that your serious and not a bullshitter, we all know that. I talked with Shawn before I left the arena and the way he talked about your match...you could see the respect in his eye's. You did a hell of a job, even if you didn't win. I think the only approval that your looking for is from yourself."

Batista was quiet for a few minutes going over what she had said, then he squinted at her. "are you trying to psychoanalyze me?"

Lilian let out a giggle. "yeah I guess I am, but it makes scene. your trying to prove to yourself that your a winner. but what you don't realize is that you already are one."

Lilian got on her knees and cupped his face in her hands, she was towering over him which normally would bother him, but right now he was so focused on her soft hands on his face that he didn't care. staring into his eye's she said. "you are a winner Dave, you don't need a belt to prove it."

And with that said she lowered her head down hesitating, giving him a chance to pull away if he didn't want this. but when he didn't move and she heard him give her a small groan of approval she tenderly brushed her soft lips against his rough ones.

* * *

(A/N) I was gonna make it a novella, but changed it to a oneshot! Please R&R.8P


End file.
